


Red Bull, Coffee, and Whiskey

by Noxious_Eggplant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Sex, Creampie, Happy Ending, I promise it’s chill, I think breeding kink but I’m not sure, Implied Relationships, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Yugi is ready to throw hands with Kaiba, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Eggplant/pseuds/Noxious_Eggplant
Summary: Yugi is forced to stay late at Kaiba Corp. in order to help Seto finish up their latest project in time for their release date. But after Seto says some cruel words, what else can he do but knock some sense into him?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Red Bull, Coffee, and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this pic of Kaiba and Yugi basically decking each other on twitter and I was inspired

Working for Kaiba Corp. wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Of course Yugi knew that it was a large corporation with a rigid foundation and an even stricter boss, but what he didn’t realize is that more often than not he would be staying up late into the night working on coding games and testing out different systems. The work schedule was grueling to say the least and Seto was a demanding boss with his short deadlines. Thankfully Seto preferred perfection over time constraints, but damn did he make sure to squeeze as much as he could out of his team in order to perfect things in time. Needless to say when Yugi joined Kaiba Corp. he expected a well organized business that would teach him more about how he could make his dreams of creating a game come true.

Instead he was sitting in Seto’s office at one o’clock at night looking over different reports and scrolling through near-endless pages of code on his computer. He sat on Seto’s sleek black couch with an end table pulled close to him so he could set his computer and his black coffee on top of it. Various stacks of paper sat on the coffee table behind it, taking up the space with countless notes and recommendations. Despite how short Yugi was, he ended up hunched over his computer as he tiredly looked it over. Taking a moment to stretch his back, Yugi sighed and unbuttoned his violet vest so he didn’t feel so constricted. Already Yugi had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his lilac shirt and there was nothing he could do about the black slacks cinched around his waist.

Meanwhile Seto lounged in his large black desk chair at his own wide glass-top desk a short ways away. His own stack of papers as well as his computer sat on top of the shiny surface along with multiple holograms floating around him like translucent tv screens. The holograms were filled with even more information and status reports on the project they were working on which made Yugi feel even more exhausted. Casually the tall CEO brought his own black mug up to his lips as he took a generous swig of what Yugi was pretty sure was a mix of coffee, red bull, and whiskey. Seto’s face was blank as he set the cup down without looking, not even giving Yugi the grace of looking disgusted by its contents.

It was a shame really that Yugi was so tired. The walls to the room were tall and made of glass, giving a perfect view of the city at night. Had he been more awake he could have appreciated how beautiful the sight was. It wasn’t often he got to stay in Seto’s office for long, and even rarer to see it this late at night. With the twinkle of the city lights all around him, Yugi felt as if he was standing in a space station gazing at an endless swirl of stars.

Slowly his eyes drifted back to Seto to look at how the light reflected onto him. The bright turquoise lights of his holo-screens only made his pale blue eyes stand out more against his fair skin and highlighted just how strong his jawline was. Objectively Seto was a handsome man who was made out of sharp lines and cold intensity. Yugi would be lying if he didn’t admit that he had thought about peeling off Seto’s tight fitting clothing from his defined body before. It didn’t help that every outfit Seto seemed to wear only accentuated his wide shoulders, narrow waist, and long legs. Currently the CEO was wearing his usual attire with leather pants, a skin-tight black sweater, and his signature white trench coat. How was he not sweltering in that outfit? 

Just as Yugi was appreciating the sights around him, Seto’s voice broke the moment. “Focus on your task Yugi. We only have five more hours before the project is released.” The asshole didn’t even look up as he spoke.

Yugi frowned at the cold reminder as he forced his eyes to look back at his screen. “I know that Kaiba. I didn’t forget it in the span of two minutes.”

“Then don’t forget to look at the screen,” Seto sneered without missing a beat. His long hands flew across the keyboard as he stared at his computer. “Every second you waste gawking is a second you could have spent finding an error in the code.”

Yugi gritted his teeth as his ire rose. Seto always knew just what buttons to push to really grind his gears. Normally he could ignore his snarky remarks just fine, but with how bone-tired he was it was difficult to keep up his polite attitude. “Well maybe if you had more people here to look at the code then we could have been finished by now.”

“You know that’s not possible Yugi. Very few people have the intelligence and skills to find errors in codes like you and I,” Seto replied as he glanced over at Yugi with a placid frown. “Even if I had twelve code monkeys in here I doubt they would have found half the codes we did by now. Not to mention that you’re going to be paid a generous amount of money for overtime, so stop complaining and do the work you agreed on.”

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. This was a stupid thing to fight about. He knew why Seto asked him to do this, but he hadn’t expected it to take this long. Plus Seto’s grating attitude was getting on his last nerves. No, he couldn’t punch Seto for being a dick. Sure Joey would be proud of him but that would accomplish nothing other than momentary satisfaction. Lowering his hand, Yugi looked back at his screen once more.

It was all a blur in front of his eyes no matter how much he concentrated. “Seto I can’t do this any longer. I need to go to sleep or I’m going to pass out.”

“What did I just say? Stop whining and do your job Yugi,” Seto hissed out irritably. 

Yugi’s head snapped up to glare at Seto venomously. Did he seriously think that he was just  complaining because he didn’t want to work? This project meant as much to him as it did to Seto. Maybe even more if he was being honest and hearing Seto dismiss his words so casually was the last straw. “You know what? You can be such an ass sometimes Seto.”

Yugi pushed back the makeshift table and stood up sharply. “If you need me I’ll be at home  sleeping . Goodnight Kaiba.” He turned to leave when the sound of a loud automatic click stopped him. Turning on his heel he looked at Seto in shock and rage. “Did you just remotely lock your office door on me?!”

Seto looked down at Yugi with a haughty look in his cold eyes. “You agreed to help me with this project until it was perfect Yugi. Or are you just going to go back on your word just like Atem? Didn’t you say that he promised that you two would be together forever? But look where he is now; happy with his family without you.”

For the first time in Yugi’s life, he saw red before be strode over to Seto in quick urgent movements. Did this fucker seriously just say that to him and think he could get away with it?! Next thing he knew Seto was standing tall next to his desk, giving Yugi the perfect opportunity to grab him by his coat before he placed his left foot on Seto’s thigh so he could reach up and grab Seto’s stupid perfect hair. Instantly Seto grabbed him by the back of his shirt and the top his fluffy hair to try and pull him off. The two of them grappled with each other as Yugi attempted to knock some sense into Seto while Seto tried to pull him off. Seto’s mug was knocked to the floor and papers scattered around them as they wrestled one another. His computer was the next to fall off his desk and onto the floor, causing the holograms to shutter off. 

It wasn’t until Yugi’s back hit the top of the desk with a grunt that he realized just what he had just done. His wrists were pinned above his head by Seto’s cold hands while Seto’s lean body loomed over him. Yugi could feel how his hips pressed heavily against his own between his spread legs and the way Seto’s chest brushed against his was tantalizing. Finally Yugi’s eyes focused on the sight in front of him as his anger slowly left his body. Seto’s lips were twisted in a snarl and his ice-blue eyes were bright from the fight between them. Yugi knew that he should be afraid of this agitated Kaiba, but instead something warm and heavy filled in up to the brim. The two of them panted heavily to catch their breath from the struggle, leaving them staring at one another with parted lips.

The tension between them grew thick as they looked at one another, their lips inches apart. Yugi’s lavender eyes flicked from Seto’s eyes to his lips before he looked back up. Something seemed to click in Seto’s gaze before he leaned in suddenly and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and frenzied, filled with unbridled passion and longing even as their teeth clicked together occasionally. Seto eagerly deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging past Yugi’s parted lips to taste him. Yugi let out a breathy groan as he kissed him back just as feverishly. He nipped at Seto’s plush bottom lip and swirled his tongue inside to get a taste of his own.

A low grunt left Seto at Yugi’s eagerness, causing him to press Yugi down further against the table. It was clear that he wanted Yugi to relent against his dominating lips. Yet Yugi arched up against Seto’s body, loving how he pressed down against him. Unable to use his hands, Yugi wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist and pulled him closer with a trembling moan. He could feel how hard Seto was against him.

Their lips parted after a moment, allowing them to breath once again. Yugi loved the cute pink blush that colored Seto’s face and how wild his hair looked from their scuffle. Oh, and his eyes— Seto’s pupils were dilated and dark with desire. Yugi bit his bottom lip and wiggled under Seto’s firm hold. Seto took a sharp breath at the movement and tightened his hold on Yugi’s wrists. “Do that again and you’ll regret it,” Seto promised darkly, his voice thick with lust. 

“Regret is a strong word,” Yugi breathed out. A mischievous smirk graced Yugi’s face as he wiggled again and made sure to press his hips up against Seto’s. This was something he knew he wasn’t bound to regret anytime soon. And if he did, that was a problem for morning Yugi to deal with.

A growl left Seto as he leaned in and bit the side of Yugi’s neck, making the smaller male gasp as his eyes fluttered shut. Seto took his time kissing and sucking dark marks into Yugi’s soft skin with careful sadistic satisfaction. Each mark meant another left over of their evening together. Finally he released one of Yugi’s wrists so he could pull Yugi’s shirt collar down further only to lean back and suddenly rip Yugi’s shirt open completely. Buttons flew across the desk at the sudden movement but Yugi could care less. Yugi’s hands scrabbled across the desk, needing to hold onto  something until they finally curled around the edge. Christ that was about the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Seto…” That was all that Yugi managed to say before Seto leaned in once more and trailed hungry kisses down his sternum while his hands slid up Yugi’s sides, the chill in his fingers making him shiver. God his hands felt so  big against his body. Delicately Seto pushed aside Yugi’s shirt before they settled on Yugi’s pecs. He groped Yugi’s chest brazenly, not caring what Yugi might think before he let his thumbs brush over his nipples.

“Mmf—!!” Yugi pulled a hand away so he could cover his mouth shyly at the outburst. His cheeks felt hot as his chest pushed eagerly into Seto’s slender hands. Oh god that felt so  good . Yugi was melting under Seto’s focused touch, leaving him a pleasured heap on Seto’s desk. A whine bubbled past his lips though it was muffled by his hand.

“None of that,” Seto murmured as he reached up to pull Yugi’s hand from his mouth, causing Yugi to look down. Bright eyes gazed back at Yugi boldly. “I want to know exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Yugi’s head thunked back against the desk. “Fuck its just not fair. You’re not allowed to look that sexy while you’re doing this to me,” Yugi lamented with a hand over his eyes, making Seto chuckle lowly. 

“Mmm sounds more like a  you problem than a  me problem,” Seto hummed before he moved forward to claim Yugi’s lips. With a moan Yugi moved his hand to tangle in Seto’s hair while the other clutched his arm. His hair felt soft under his fingers and was the perfect length to clutch in his hand as Seto all but melted his mind with that dastardly tongue of his. 

Though Yugi cried out sharply against Seto’s soft mouth as Seto’s hips rocked against his own. The friction felt heavenly against his cock, making him arch up and scramble to pull at Seto’s jacket. There needed to be less clothing between them and now damn it. Yugi broke the kiss with an unhappy whine as he tugged at Seto’s coat once more. “Off. Take it all off right now.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make orders,” Seto mused even as he shrugged off coat and let it fall to the floor with a smug smirk. Sweat beaded his forehead as he rolled up the sleeves to bare his forearms. Yugi was entranced with the way Seto’s hands effortlessly moved. 

Shaking his head, Yugi focused on his own task. “Neither are you,” Yugi huffed out as he loosened his belt. He didn’t miss the way that Seto’s eyes followed his hands as he slowly revealed his dick to him. Before he could truly begin to take off his clothes, Seto pushed Yugi back against the desk and yanked both Yugi’s boxers and slacks to his knees. “Eep—!!” Yugi startled as he reached out to balance himself. “Hey why you did you—?” His words were cut off by the subtle clink of Seto’s belt being undone.

Swallowing thickly, Yugi watched as Seto took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself slowly. A cute happy trail grew down his stomach, leading Yugi’s eyes down to his prize. Holy shit he was fucking huge, what the hell?! And here Yugi thought that Kaiba’s massive ego was just compensation for…well…Clearly that thought was forever out the window. Yugi managed to tear his eyes away from Seto’s dick to look him in the face. “Please tell me you have lube nearby.”

Wordlessly Seto reached out and opened the left drawer of his desk to pull out a fresh bottle of lube which he sat down next to Yugi’s hips before shoving the drawer closed. Yugi took the proffered bottle and opened it easily so he could pour some on his fingers. “I’m not going to ask why this is in here. I’m just going to be grateful for the moment.”

“Jealous?” Seto asked with a raised brow as he settled back onto his desk chair. Languidly he continued to stroke himself as he watched Yugi with focused eyes.

“Why would I be jealous?” Yugi asked breathlessly as he rolled onto his stomach. He reached back and began to prep himself carefully, using one finger at a time. It hadn’t been a long time thankfully since he last used his own toys at home so he wouldn’t need to take long to prep. Looking back, Yugi was flustered to find Seto sitting there and watching him intently like a king on his throne. He looked away shyly before he continued, “I know that the only other loves you have are Blue Eyes White Dragon and Atem; both of which are unavailable at the moment.”

“Holograms do exist,” Seto reminded which did nothing to amuse Yugi. That was  not something Yugi wanted to think about right now.

“Holograms are not the same as the real thing,” Yugi shot back before he pulled his hand away. Teasingly he wiggled his hips at Seto as he looked back once more with a flirty smile. “Now do you want to fuck a hologram or would you like to fuck me?”

“You,” Seto admitted easily before he stood up and grabbed the lube. Generously he coated his member with the sticky liquid before he teasingly pressed his tip of his cock against Yugi’s entrance. “Do you really want me Yugi…?”

“Yes~” Yugi gasped as he pressed his hips back against Seto. He stood on his tippy-toes as he raised his ass up invitingly, hoping to entice Seto to shut the fuck up and fill him already. His hands gripped the edge of the table and his unbuttoned shirt allowed the front of his chest to brush against the smooth surface of Seto’s desk. Yugi was rock-hard and dripping as he waited for Seto.

The CEO let out a thoughtful hum as he circled the head of his member around Yugi’s hole as if he was deciding to believe Yugi. “What will you do if I leave you here high and dry?”

“I’ll just jerk off on your desk and go home,” Yugi snapped even as his legs trembled from Seto’s teasing. He had been so impatient just a moment ago! Where did all disappear to?! “So will you please stop talking and fuck me Seto!”

Seto chuckled and placed a hand on Yugi’s hip. “You’re so fired up today. It’s rare to see you like this Yugi. …I like it.” Slowly Seto pressed into Yugi, a soft groan leaving him as he filled Yugi up.

Yugi’s own moan echoed in the room as his cheek burned brightly. Seto felt so hot inside of him, filling up every last inch of him. As soon as Seto bottomed out Yugi pressed his forehead against the cool table with a needy whine. He was surprised to feel gentle kisses pressed against the nape of his neck as Seto murmured softly, “You’re not in pain, are you?” Even to Yugi’s ears Seto sounded strained and breathless.

“No no I’m alright. Just— You’re just fucking  huge ,” Yugi admitted much to his embarrassment as he lifted his head up. He could feel Seto’s warmth as he leaned over him, basically trapped him under his body. Each of Seto’s hands were on either side of Yugi’s head and his cock held him in place. Tentatively Yugi reached his right hand out to curl around Seto’s wrist. It wasn’t quite the same as holding hands, but it was close enough. “Ok… You can move now.” Slowly Seto pulled his hips back before suddenly snapping them forward. 

“Ah—!” Yugi’s eyes popped open wide at the rush of pleasure he felt each time Seto buried himself inside of him. He kept brushing against his sweet spot just right and it was slowly driving him crazy. “Oh fuck Seto yes—!! Keep going just like that!”

“Yugi~” Seto groaned at how tight and warm Yugi felt against him, the friction causing him to move his hips faster. Everything felt so perfect as he pressed into Yugi again and again, making Yugi cry out louder in bliss. Soon Yugi’s ass was bouncing against Seto’s hips, the obscene sounds of sex filling the room. Seto panted loudly as he thrust into Yugi and leaned down to leave sloppy kisses along Yugi’s already marked throat and shoulders. 

“You look so good like this,” Seto cooed as he pressed sweet kisses onto Yugi’s skin. It contrasted so harshly with the relentless movement of his hips. “Stuffed full and crying out because of me.” Yugi whined as he clung to Seto’s wrist so he wouldn’t down in this pleasured haze. 

Pulling his free hand away, Seto snuck his hand low under Yugi’s stomach and moaned loudly as he pressed his hand firmly to feel himself thrusting into Yugi. “Do you feel that Yugi? Do you feel how I fill you up so deeply?” Seto gasped, his legs shaking as he grew closer to finishing. Yugi groaned in response as he reached down with his own hand to cover Seto’s gently with his trembling fingers. “S-Seto~ Yes—” 

“Fuck you’re so cute,” Seto snarled as he moved his hips impossibly faster, wanting to spill his seed deep inside this beautiful person. He buried his face against the nape of Yugi’s neck and lost himself in the sweet scent that was simply  Yugi . An erotic cry left Yugi’s lips as he willingly took whatever Seto saw fit to do to him. “You and your insanely long lashes and gorgeous doe eyes— You make working so damn impossible every time you bite your lips and lick your fingers because you got fucking  cream on them from those sickly sweet donuts of yours!!” 

“Ah!! Hah—!! Seto!! Oh god yes!!” Yugi cried out, his eyes unseeing and his brows furrowed in pleasure. He couldn’t think of a proper reply to give Seto’s sweet words, all he could do was hold on as Seto showered him with his overwhelming feelings. “Please come in me— Do it please—!”

“Oh I’ll come in you,” Seto growled lowly in his ear, making Yugi shiver in anticipation. “I’ll fill you up until you can’t stop thinking about how deeply I reached inside of you. I’ll reach even further than Atem, Yugi. I’ll make it so that every time you come you’ll only be thinking of me and not  him !!”

“Uuhn—! Seto… Ah—!!” Yugi gasped sharply as he tensed up and finished suddenly. His whole body trembled as he came with a soundless cry, his lips parted in pure ecstasy. Seto’s desk was covered in sticky white, but Seto could care less. He was too busy with the pride he felt at having had made Yugi come without even touching him. A few more thrusts and Seto stilled inside of him as he came with a cry of Yugi’s name against his skin. Yugi’s cock twitched as he felt Seto fill him even further, the burst of warmth making his breath hitch. Slowly Yugi released Seto’s wrist as he relaxed against the desk.

Exhausted, Seto stayed pressed against Yugi in an exhausted pile as they both panted for breath once more. It wasn’t until Yugi let out an unhappy whine that Seto slowly pulled himself out and away from Yugi. With a tired flop, Seto sat back on his desk chair and surveyed the scene before him. Yugi was a complete mess. His hair was in more disarray than usual, his shirt was a wrinkled mess, his skin was shiny with sweat, and his ass was pink from where Seto’s hips had slammed against him. Plus cum dripped from his abused hole, which Seto found both erotic and disgusting. 

Tucking himself back into his pants haphazardly, Seto picked Yugi up from the desk with a soft grunt and carried him over to the adjoined room that he used when he needed to spend the night at his office. It was a simple bedroom with a bathroom tucked away further inside. Dim light lit up as soon as Seto stepped through the doorway. Yugi simply huffed as Seto set him down on the bed before the CEO hurried away to get a damp towel for the both of them. By the time Seto returned, Yugi had already stripped himself of his clothes along with his shoes and pushed them onto the floor, leaving him naked on top of the bed. Seto flicked the light off, letting the lights from the city outside the windows guide him as he walked.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a bed?” Yugi griped as Seto got closer and cautiously cleaned Yugi up. He took care not to cause Yugi any pain in his sensitive state.

“I was too distracted by your cute ass to mention it,” Seto replied with a soft smile on his lips. He stood up and cleaned himself off before tossing the towel away along with his own clothing. He could worry about it in the morning. “You were very insistent that I filled you and I didn’t really want to see what you would do if I refused.”

Yugi rolled his eyes and held his arms out in obvious invitation. “A good decision on your part. I’ll forgive you this time. Now come cuddle me. It's cold in your office.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Seto crawled into bed next to Yugi and pulled the smaller male close to his chest before bringing the blankets up over the both of them. Yugi wrapped his own arms around him and sighed contently, the warmth of Seto’s embrace filling his heart to the brim. Sweetly Seto leaned in and kissed the top of Yugi’s forehead, making the small duelist hum in appreciation. 

“I’m still mad about what you said about Atem you know. What you said was cruel even if it was just to rile me up. But we’ll talk about what this all of  this in the morning. I’m way too tired to have a deep conversation right now and I’m sure you are too,” Yugi muttered, his voice already soft with sleep. “So please don’t run from me when I wake up...”

“Kaiba’s don’t run,” Seto replied firmly even as his heart wobbled in his chest. Lightly he squished Yugi closer, hoping to still the rapid beat of his heart. Yugi only smiled and kissed Seto’s collarbone to hopefully settle him.

The morning would be full of questions, but for now that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture in question:
> 
> https://twitter.com/mivic_art/status/1266443736017338368?s=21


End file.
